


The Canoe Date

by Prettypattygirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypattygirl/pseuds/Prettypattygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico's canoe date in The trials of Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canoe Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I need more Solangelo. So I wrote this.

Will Solace was sitting at his desk at the infirmary, feeling like crap. He was trying to keep his mind distracted by filing some medical records, trying not to wonder where his siblings were or if his sixteen-year-old mortal dad would be able to rescue them. Somebody knocked on the door.  
Nico di Angelo stepped in with a small grin on his face. It made him feel fuzzy inside. 

"Hey"- Nico stop smiling-"You look horrible"  
"Jeez, thanks, Neeks"  
Will sigh, He was right, dark circles were under his eyes, a consequence of sleep deprivation, he hasn't been able to eat or shower. I mean, when you are the only resident of the Apollo cabin who hasn´t gone missing or is in great danger, sleep doesn´t come easily. 

"I am serious, I am worried about you." He said with his dark eyes full of concern.  
Will stood up from his desk and reached Nico's hand

"I'm fine, you don´t have anything to worry about, seriously." The last thing he needed was Nico worrying about him, the boy had enough problems of his own.  
Anxiousness building in his stomach.

When he was younger, the panic attacks were something not strange in his life. Young Will was often alone when his mother was giving performances or on tours. When nobody was there to calm him down, he had to do it by himself. When he arrived to camp, the panic attacks decreased, but they were still there sometimes.

Nico cupped his cheek and look him in his deep blue eyes and said, "Apollo will find them, I know he will"  
Will frowned "I don´t want to think about it"  
"Ok"  
And they kissed, it was chaste and sweet, just what he needed.

Sometimes he was surprised of his own luck, but when the brown-eyed boy was in his arms, he didn't dare to question it.  
"Let's go on a date" Nico blurted. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Like right now?" Will inquired.  
"Yeah, it is a beautiful day. Let´s go on a canoe ride"  
Will chuckled by the sudden enthusiasm of his boyfriend, not characteristic of the Lord of Darkness.  
"Yeah, fine"

Nico released his hand and walked his way out of the infirmary. Will behind him. 

The lake waters were calm, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and Nico di Angelo was by his side. Life was good.  
"I didn't know you liked boating" He commented as he rowed.  
Nico was cutting an apple with his knife pocket and sporadically fed Will a slice. He shrugged.  
"Not really... But when I was little and before I discovered Mythomagic, I really wanted to be a pirate"  
Will giggled at the picture of a small Italian boy with an eye patch.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I used to drive Bianca nuts when I buried all her stuff for her to find them on a treasure hunt. We had lots of adventures when we were children in the forties"

When Nico talks about his late sister, his eyes shine with melancholy and a little bit of sadness, but always with a little smile on his face. It was the same when he talked about Lee and Michael. Losing a sibling is like losing a limb, the pain is unbearable. He thought about Kayla's green hair and warm smile, He thought about Austin's sense of humor and how he played the saxophone every morning to wake him up. He was miserable.

Nico noticed the sudden change and grabbed his hand in a supportive reassurance. Will smiled thinly.

Suddenly the earth shook furiously, the waters chopped wildly turning the canoe upside down them with her. Will heard the screams and the inevitable upcoming chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it ok?  
> And feel free to give the story story kudos if you did.  
> Be awesome :)  
> Abril. 
> 
> PD: English is not my first language, if you find mistakes please correct me so i can learn :)


End file.
